


#18: "Push"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Cullen takes training a bit too seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.

The practice sword hit its target with a resounding crack, splitting cleanly along a seam in the wood, and tumbling from Cullen’s hand in two neat pieces.

Cullen stared at them, horrified, his chest heaving with great gasps of breath.

“Holy shit,” Bull laughed, rubbing at the livid spot blossoming just below his ribs. “That was some swing.”

“I’m sorry, Bull - I didn’t -”

“Definitely gettin’ stronger, huh?” Bull spun his own weapon around in one hand, and worked against a kink in his neck with the other. From the fence around their muddy area, the Chargers shouted crude words of encouragement - not to their leader, but to Cullen. “Still, it’s gonna take more than that to knock me over.”

Cullen found himself grinning, as he kicked aside the bits of broken wood. “I don’t suppose you’d let me get another weapon - or would you rather take this one bare-handed?”

Bull grinned fiendishly, tossing his weapon aside. “ _Now_ we’re talking.”


End file.
